Five Times and One Time
by Christy C
Summary: Five Times Thor was there when Loki needed him and one time he wasn't. Thorki. Prompt fill. oneshot. five and one. Pre-avengers. post-avengers.


**5. Teasing**

"You will release him immediately!"

The shout, while from someone tiny in stature, was loud and angry. The children holding the five-year-old Loki up against the wall immediately dropped him. He landed on his feet with a cool expression of detachment and aloofness in place.

The elder prince appeared, causing the bullies to shrink where they stood.

"P-Prince Thor." Three sons of various noblemen around the castle bowed in sync, shivering and cowering under the Prince's fierce glare.

"What, _exactly_, do you think you are doing?" one of the nobleboys opened their mouths, but Thor continued before they could defend themselves. "Laying your grubby little paws on one of the Princes of Asgard? Do not believe that this will be taken lightly by the Allfather! There will be retribution. And…" The rather large seven year old grabbed all three of them and shoved them against the wall.

"If you ever, _ever, **ever **_torment my brother, in _any _way, there will be Hel to pay!" he snarled, and all of the tiny bullies burst into simultaneous tears. "Now **GO!**" He dropped them on their feet and the three stumbled off, tears blurring their vision.

The moment they turned the corner, safely out of hearing or visual range, Loki's mask drop and he burst into loud, ugly sobs. Thor's entire frame softened and he hushed his brother, wrapping him up in his arms.

"Do not fear brother. I will _always _be there when you need me."

**4. Lady Sif and The Warriors Three**

"Oh come now Liesmith! Certainly you can fight better than this." Thor's ears perked at the sound of Fandral's voice, and the laughter of his friends. It was not common for his brother to be spending any amount of time with his companions, so he was immediately curious.

"I am also not accustomed to fighting with steel." Loki's acidic tone came back. It was that which caused Thor to speed up. He only sounded like that when being threatened and while Thor loved his friends, he would tear into them if they hurt his brother.

"Argh!"

And that sounded like Loki in pain.

"What is going on here?" Thor snarled, throwing up the doors to the training room and causing an unusually dramatic entrance. All four of his friends turned to him, eyes wide. But he didn't have eyes for anyone but the teenager on the ground in the middle of them, clutching his middle in one hand and a sword in his other.

"Thor-" Sif began.

"Leave us!" he thundered, and the four scrambled to obey, "And do not believe that this shall go unpunished!" he added the threat over his shoulder as he approached his brother.

"Loki…" Thor's voice completely changed, "Brother, are you okay?" Loki whimpered, but after a few moments released a sigh.

"Fine, now that you are here."

**3. Odin**

"Father, it was Loki's idea, not the councilman's! Loki said it to him just the other day!" Thor objected before Odin could give praise. Odin glanced at the man, then to his two sons.

"Loki, is this true?"

"Does it truly matter? The councilman is correct in this plan. There is no need to worry where it came from." Loki attempted peacefully. Thor glared at him.

"It is true Father!" he insisted. Odin nodded, turning to Loki again.

"Loki, truthfully?" he stated in his no nonsense tone.

"Ah, yes...I did come up with the idea." Loki agreed. Odin nodded.

"Councilman, you are dismissed." The man reddened, and turned, stalking out of the room. Odin stood. "Loki, good job. You should speak up more often." Odin followed him out.

"That was unnecessary Thor." Loki sighed. Thor clapped him on the shoulder.

"Nonsense brother! It was you that created the brilliant idea and so long as I am around, you'll always get credit when you deserve it." Thor promised.

**2. Jotun**

"Loki, brother, why are you doing this?" Thor had cornered the Mischief God, and Loki had nowhere to run. The other Avengers were fighting whatever it was Loki created this time.

"I do not know how it has not permeated your thick skull yet, but I am not and never was and never will be your brother." Loki sneered. Thor opened his mouth, but Loki continued. "Has _your _Father told you of my origins yet? No?" Loki assumed. He smirked, slowly letting the glamour fall. He shut his eyes even as they became red. He couldn't stand to see Thor's reaction, even if it would finally convince him they shared no blood.

He held, waiting for the shocked gasp or disgusted scoff.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, fingers becoming frostbitten, and skin freezing even through layers of armor and clothes.

"W-What?" Loki's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"I _love _you Loki, in spite and because of everything you are. Whether it be trickster little brother, god bent on taking over Midgard, or Frost Giant." Thor growled in his ear.

Loki stayed frozen for a few more moments, before disappearing in front of Thor's very eyes.

**1. Avengers**

"…and I would imagine you will get the death penalty."

Thunder cracked.

"What?" Thor roared, jumping from the table. The other Avengers leaned back from his anger, while Fury simply blinked from the head of the table.

Loki narrowed his eyes, but was unable to say anything through the gag they had on him.

"What did you expect Thor? While I'm sure he has done plenty to be punished in Asgard, he actually tried to take over our world. He will go through our justice system. And, if our justice system declares him guilty and he receives the death penalty, then he will face up to this." Fury explained calmly.

"He is an immortal God and he is my brother! I will not allow this! I did not consent to this when I agreed to join this team!" Thunderclouds collected ominously out front of the helicarrier.

"Well that is too bad, isn't it?" Fury narrowed his eyes. "If it is necessary to restrain you, I will make that order." Thor's eyes narrowed as well.

"You have seen nothing of what I can do. And I will do everything in my power to protect him." Thor snarled. Fury's eyes flashed.

"Okay, we should calm down." Steve stood, attempting to take control of the situation. "How about we allow Thor to take Loki back to Asgard and face their justice system, then, once they have created a punishment, we can add on if we think it's not good enough." The two continued to glare at one another.

"And how do we know that big brother here will return Loki once he's punished?" Fury questioned. Thor sneered, and a crack of lightening shook the entire carrier.

"You'll just have to assume that I will keep my word, won't you?" Thor growled.

"I don't have to assume shit!" Fury lurched forward, but Thor waved his hammer in the air and the entire helicarrier lilted to the side.

Thor jumped forward, grabbing the cosmic cube on the table in front of him and Loki in the next instant.

"Heimdall!"

The two princes disappeared with a flash of light.

**X. One Time Thor Wasn't There For Loki When He Needed Him (A.K.A. the Time Loki Was There for Thor)**

"I do believe that you owe me a punishment."

Nick Fury spun around, coming eye to eye with the Norse God of Mischief. The Avengers all jumped out of their seats, meeting unofficially adjourned.

"Why the hell are you here?" Fury snapped. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"My brother promised you that you could punish me once Asgard and the Allfather were through with me." Loki stated as if that should be obvious.

"Well then, where is the Thunderer?" Stark asked, relaxing back into his seat.

"Asgard. He is unaware that I am here." Loki held out his wrists, "Punishment?" he raised an eyebrow at Fury, who frowned at him.

* * *

"You are a fool!"

The crash of thunder that followed this statement let Loki know exactly who had spoken, and the man that appeared in his jail cell (a bedroom at Stark Tower) confirmed that thought.

"Really? I was under the impression I was the clever one." Loki leaned up on the bed he had been relaxing on.

"The Avengers could have killed you Loki! It is luck alone that you are alive and they are merciful." Thor growled. Loki stood of the bed. "If you had died…I wouldn't know how…I wouldn't be able to…"

Loki grabbed the blonde by the neck, silencing him and stopping his flow of air. Thor's eyes widened.

"You always try to protect me and you're always there when I need you." Loki hummed. He released Thor's throat and he gasped in breaths.

"Loki-"

Loki slipped his fingers in Thor's hair and tugged him close. "I did not want you to lose the trust of your friends because of me. I love you Thor."

Loki pressed their lips together and silenced anymore worries Thor had. The thunderer grabbed his faux-brother by the waist and pulled him as close as possible. When the need for air became necessary for the gods, they pulled back just enough to breath.

"I love you too Loki. And I will _always _be there when you need me."

* * *

**_R & R._****_ My first Thorki prompt fill._**


End file.
